


Quietly comforting Levi x reader one shot

by Pocky_chu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocky_chu/pseuds/Pocky_chu
Summary: Levi comforts you when your down and sad about your last mission.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader
Comments: 1





	Quietly comforting Levi x reader one shot

-No ones POV-

It was Friday night and you both had just come back from a tiring mission….. A quarter of the people you had started with didn’t come back. There were many lost before, but not like this time. Levi looked more unhappy than usual. 

-Levi POV-  
I could have stopped those titans…….

I went up to my room right after dinner and sat on my bed starring at the plain ceiling. 

When suddenly she walked in…

-Y/n POV-  
I walked in to bring Levi his tea and to cheer him up. I’ve had a crush our captain for quite some time. I’ve been in his squad for almost 1 year and when I saw him I knew at that second I was in love. Of course I never told him, but still that look was a look I’ve seen.

When I First joined Levi’s squad we had lost a huge battle and lost many. He was so mad and I could tell if he could he would cry in front of his squad but as captain he stood strong. That was the expression on his face when I walked in.

He knew I Had just lost one of my close friends in our squad. So when I walked in I put his tea on his nightstand and walked out until…

-Levi POV-  
I grabbed her wrist before she left to prevent her from leaving. I could see her red eyes. Her eyes were red probably from crying. I then stood up and pulled her into a hug.

I knew I loved her, but I never said anything…..

“It’s going to be alright” I whispered in her ear. 

She then sobbed into my chest. My then hugged her tighter. One of my arms was around her waist while the other was on her head pulling her into my chest already filled with tears. 

We barely spoke, but I could tell that even in this quiet situation she was feeling slightly more calm.

I then picked her up bridal style her head still on my chest to my bed and there I let her rest with her head now on my shoulder and her arms around my body. I still held her close.

When she was asleep I whispered to her “I love you y/n”.

After saying that I heard a voice tired from what had just happened whispering “I love you too Levi”.

She looked up at me with teary filled eyes.

I looked at her back and kissed her lightly on the forehead, but then she looked at my tired and pecked me on the lips.

There I knew the next morning I would ask her to be my girlfriend and we fell asleep.

-the end-


End file.
